TRICK OR TREAT
by snoochie76
Summary: Anything is possible when Halloween rolls around. its Morgan and Garcia first one together. He knows its one of her favorite holidays. throw in some Photoshop and sexy music and watch out! ADULT CONTENT XXX YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Trick or Treat

This was one of Penelope favorite times of the year Halloween of course! As eccentric and outgoing as she was this holiday was made for her. It may have still been a few weeks or so away. She knew this year was going to be different she was with Morgan now in a full fledge relationship. She had no idea the deep freaky erotic side that Morgan hid inside until he finally made his move. Once they actually made love she knew he had an inner freaky side just like her.

She was busy playing around on her Photoshop software while he was in his basement working out and blasting The Weeknd new album through his house system he was in love with this album hell so was she it was hip and sexy. Morgan refurbishing houses and flipping them really had its perks. His house had state of the art everything. She was doodling around with a picture she created of Morgan wearing nothing but leather chaps a cowboy hat and a smile. And of course he was standing at full attention. She grew wet just thinking about him wearing just that.

He stood in the doorway of his family room watching her trying to catch his breath from his cross fit session. Just watching her in her own world made him smile. And the fact that this sexy ass music was playing didn't help. He crept up on her from behind and saw her pinching her nipple while she changed the color of the hat he was wearing in the picture. All she was wearing was a tight pink tank top and a skimpy pair of boy shorts. Damn she got this turned on from those damn chaps, he thought to himself.

Just then his favorite song from the album started to play.

 _ **I just want to take you there  
He don't got to know where  
Does he touch you here like this?  
Let me take the friction from your lips**_

It made him think back to when she was still with asshole Lynch being treated less than. He wasn't touching her right holding her right kissing her right whining her right dining her right and he damn sure wasn't loving her or her body right.

She knew what that song meant to him and how it turned him on. But what turned him on more at this moment was watching her move her laptop next to her and spread her legs. She laid her head back and let His name slide from her mouth with pure lust and desire.

 _ **I got everything you want from me  
I do everything he does times three  
And he don't gotta know  
I got you on the floor, doing things you never thought you'd do  
Baby leave them high heel shoes  
'Cause I love it when you're looking down at me, I'm looking up at you  
And I don't give a damn shorty watch me knock your boots off**_

He knew what she was doing her breath was quickening. His chest was heaving and coming out of her skimpy top. This was too good for him to interrupt so he backed up a little an enjoyed the rest of the show. He knew he was getting hard and the fact that he was damn near naked didn't help he only had on a low cut pair of track tights, sneakers and a small towel on his shoulders. Hell this had his heart going faster than his work out. What the fuck he thought he was in his own home shit their own home. He toed off his sneakers and took off his tights and sat down on the bar stool to his left his family room was huge so that left ample room for him to please himself to her pleasing herself at the image and thought of him.

His body was still slick with sweat as he took his long thick shaft in his hand. He could very easy walk over to her pick her up and slam her tight pink swollen pussy. He could hear her talking so nasty. She only had a filthy mouth during sex,

"Fuck me please Derick please don't make me beg"

Hearing that only made him stroke himself faster and faster

"Yes baby girl cum for me' cum for daddy"

He grabbed the edge of his bar to keep his balance as he picked up the pace of his stroke. He could barely pace himself he was going to bust a huge load any minute with the way she was talking.

"Ohhhhh Daddy I'm gonna cum on your big black dick oh my gosh please don't stop!"

She yelled as she panted out her soaking wet orgasm.

That was all he needed to hear as he pulled the towel from around his neck with one hand, he squeezed his thick dark brown head as if he was buried deep in her tight walls as he shot his gigantic load of cum right into the towel.

"Ungrhhh fuck baby girl yes cum on this big dick!"

He moaned out loud gratefully not too loud, as He let his head hang back onto the edge of his bar. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted as tried to relax. It was like a light bulb went off in his head.

He knew she loved this time of year and he of course never dressed up and went all in like her but he decided to knock her socks off. And he knew how to do it.

"THIS HOLLOWEEN I AM GONNA BE MY BABY GIRL VERY OWN SEXY COWBOY"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 trick or treat

Morgan was about to blow Garcia mind with his kinky surprise. She was on her way home from a 3 day mandatory tech conference in New York City. He had searched high and low for the perfect out fit and props to wow her he was so glad they had the time off. He stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't believe she could bring this out of him. Shit he didn't even know he had it in him. One thing he knew for sure he loved the kinky in him for two reasons it made her happy and it felt damn good. His family room had been transformed into a saloon right out of the Wild West! All of the furniture had been moved into the garage. Hay bales were stacked up randomly, he had a table for two set up and of course a fully stocked bar. He even downloaded some country music to play through his sound system.

He took a long hot shower and took his sweet time prepping for tonight he rubbed his body down in oils and her favorite cologne. He even brought a cock ring online of course he wanted to make sure that he stayed good and hard for the visual effect of the costume that he brought. He took his time and stroked his 10 thick inches while he thought of all the things he would do to her tonight. With his last stroke he slid his ring on. After his move he made with his body tonight he would look back in the mirror as if to reassure himself of his sexiness that he damn sure knew he had.

"Damn if I ever need nee a career to fall back on after the FBI and construction I can be a stripper"

He said out loud as he put his hands on his hips. And took a shot of scotch.

Just then his phone rang that special tone and he knew it was his baby

"Hey sexy mama how is the train ride"

"It's cool I just wish the powers that be would stop being cheap shit I'm spoiled why couldn't they let us techs get the jet."

Morgan laughed at her little rant.

"I need to see you bad baby really really bad"

He moaned.

"trust me I feel the same way I'm used to you being gone and me being stuck at home longing for your touch now for once the tables were turned but don't worry I'm coming Derick trust me and when I get there I will be coming in more ways than one."

"I will be pulling into the station in about 20 more minutes then I'm hoping a cab and coming right to you baby."

"I will be here waiting for you and baby be careful"

"I will"

She spoke softly and hung up.

He made sure his thighs were extra oiled so the chaps wouldn't chafe as he put them on he slid on the boots and hip holster. He grabbed his hat and headed down to warm up dinner and relax. He chuckled to himself as he walked down his steps at the jingle and clang of the spurs on his boots. He knew just from his simple amusement he was buzzed from the scotch.

He was glad he decided to get their themed dinner catered, that way he could spend more time on his fine details. Bbq baby back ribs, corn on the cob, baked potatoes and beans. The plates were fixed and warming in the oven. The fridge in the bar was full beer. He went into the family room to check it once more he had huge faux fur blankets randomly laid over the piles of hay because he knew his baby had to be comfortable and there would be no upstairs tonight.

He took an armful of hay and sprinkled it in his doorway and grabbed his lasso and waited to see her cab in the driveway. Not 10 had passed and he saw the headlights. Ok Morgan ShowTime he spoke confidently as he stood up tipped his hat and stood in the doorway of the family room which was down the main hall.

She was at the door trying to figure out why he didn't come out and meet her at the door. As soon as she reached the porch of course the motion detector lights woke up. That's when she saw the hay.

"what the fuck is going on she asked out loud as the door eased open slowly this is so not any Derick Morgan scenario that I know."

She took one step in the doorway and heard the country western tunes.

And then she heard him in the sexiest country drawl she ever heard

"You stop right there you pretty lil lady. Drop those bags and bring that sexy lily white ass over here to greet your only lonely cowboy"

There she stood in the hay at the door looking at the sexist thing she had ever seen.

To be continued


End file.
